


almost is never enough

by shewasjustagirl



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Link in lipstick, Lipstick Experiment Ep, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9581246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewasjustagirl/pseuds/shewasjustagirl
Summary: Rhett jokes about the internet's reaction to Link's lipstick. It doesn't go over well.Inspired by GMM 1065.





	1. Maybelline

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've posted anything, so I'd really appreciate any feedback! <3
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://clemwasjustagirl.tumblr.com/) if you're into that kind of thing.

"Have you been seeing these comments, man? The mythical beasts really like you in lipstick..."

"Shut up, Rhett."

"I'm just saying, maybe you could get us Maybelline as a sponsor."

"Rhett, I'm not in the mood for this."

"I'm just --"

Before Rhett could say another word, Link was inches from his face, whispering now.

"Are you going to keep this up all day? I said I don't want to talk about it right now, and I don't think you want me to get into it, either."

Rhett had just been teasing him, but Link was serious. He'd been in a bad mood today, even though they'd had a lot of, well, fun after shooting the kiss-proof lipstick episode the week before. But they hadn't talked about it since, and Rhett knew they'd have to address it soon. Joking about the comments probably wasn't the way to bring it up.

"Hey, man, I..."

"I know. We'll talk later, Rhett." His eyes were blazing with anger and pent-up energy. "I'm going for a walk."

Rhett considered stopping him, making him talk right then or asking if he could come along, but he let him go. Though he was often a calming influence for his friend, Rhett knew he shouldn't interfere today. Once in a while Link needed to be alone to sort through his thoughts when chaos and anxiety filled his mind. 

If he was being honest, Rhett was glad to have a moment to himself in the office, too. He was at least as conflicted as he imagined Link must be right now. That's why he hadn't brought it up yet. He didn't know how. And even if he did, he didn't know what he could or should say.

________

As Link stormed away he considered turning around. He knew he was more hurt than angry, but it was too late now. He needed to calm down. He would still be speaking out of anger and frustration if they talked now, and he didn't want to hurt Rhett. 

Link tried reasoning with himself--this was always going to happen. It was just a matter of when. You've been expecting this day since you were just a kid. In some way, he'd been preparing for this for at least twenty years. 

But that didn't make it any easier. It didn't make either of them feel less rejected or conflicted. 

Why had Rhett chosen the lipstick, of all things, to pick on him about? And why today? After avoiding the topic for nearly two weeks, and after finding reasons to distance himself from Link behind the scenes at Mythical Entertainment, surely he knew it would hurt Link. 

Maybe that day hadn't meant anything to Rhett. Maybe it would never happen again and they could get back somewhere near normal.

But that's not what Link wanted. Not really. And it's not what he wanted Rhett to want, either.

_________

That day, after they'd shot the "kiss-proof lipstick" episode, Link hadn't been able to wipe off his lipstick with a napkin, and the crew told him they wouldn't give him makeup remover until the end of the day. Ever the showman, Link laughed it off, reapplying his bright red lipstick and walking around the office bragging about winning with the drugstore brand. 

But then he noticed something -- Rhett was staring at him. Every time Link looked up, Rhett was already focused on him. On his lips.

"I'm still wearing the lipstick because the crew is getting a kick out of it, Rhett. Don't give me any crap."

"Oh, uh, yeah, sorry. I wasn't going to give you any crap."

But then Rhett couldn't help himself. "Man, I swear I'm not picking on you. That lipstick looks really good. I thought mine looked pretty good too before it was smudged all over my face."

Link rolled his eyes. Typical Rhett -- can't just let it go. There's always a joke. 

But Rhett kept looking at him, and he didn't look like he was kidding. Okay, Link, he thought to himself. Proceed with caution. 

"Well why did you take yours off then? We could have been in this together."

Rhett laughed, "Mine was coming off on everything, man! I'm drinking water and green tea 24 hours a day. I can't deal with underperforming lipstick!" 

And before he could keep himself from doing it, Link was telling Rhett to sit in his desk chair so he could get a better angle. If he wanted in on the all day lipstick, all he had to do was ask - Link was happy to apply it for him. 

He was nearly straddling Rhett, trying to remember how Lizzie had put on his lipstick. 

And then Rhett was kissing him, dragging him into his lap and wrapping his long arms around his thin waist. His lips were intoxicating--both foreign and familiar--and he growled quietly. Link dropped the lipstick and grasped at Rhett's hair and the back of his neck. 

They stayed that way for what felt simultaneously like a thousand years and a fleeting second. Link finally broke the kiss, pushing gently on Rhett's chest, panting and searching for answers or explanations in Rhett's green-blue eyes. 

But no answers had been there that day, and they hadn't spoken about it since. The only consolation had been that his lipstick really was kiss proof.  
__________

Okay, let's start from the beginning, Link thought. Rhett's my best friend. We've been through everything together. We shaped each other's lives for the last 30 years. The perception that we're inseparable has become the reality. Our wives and children are each other's best friends. We're so blessed.

But this has always been there. I have to be honest with myself and with Rhett. 

It's time to go back to the office. I'm ready to talk.


	2. Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the office, Rhett wonders where he and Link will go from here. What kind of upset was Link this morning, anyway?

Back at the office, Rhett was pacing. Visitors often pointed out how spacious their office was, but right now, as he took long, strained strides, it felt more like a cage. He didn't know what he could say to Link, and after the way he'd acted this morning, he wouldn't be surprised if Link were still really pissed off. 

No, Link would be fine when he came back, Rhett scolded himself. This isn't on him. He'd sort out his thoughts as he walked. He would stay gone until he was ready, and when he returned he always seemed to know what to say. It's me we need to be worried about here. How could I have been so stupid this morning? 

But Rhett knew, after he let himself admit it, exactly what had been going on this morning. 

He had made the first move that day. Link had been irresistible, looking at Rhett that way, concentrating on his lips and gently cupping his chin in those long, slim hands. Link always looked good in blue, but today when his dark hair, light blue eyes, and cherry red lips combined, it was one of the most beautiful things Rhett had ever seen. Before he knew it, he had given in to what he'd been feeling in the moment. To something he'd been feeling for years. 

But this couldn't just be on Rhett. Link had kissed him, too. 

_____________

Rhett could feel the initial shock run through Link as he pulled him onto his lap, but by the time the tube of lipstick hit the floor, his body sunk comfortably into Rhett's, fitting perfectly against him. Link had clawed at his hair and neck; he kissed him back deeply, and Rhett thought he could feel a small smile on his face as their lips and tongues moved against each other, warily at first, but with a growing intensity.

Remembering the sensation of finally wrapping his arms around Link's slender, angular body still sent chills rolling down Rhett's long spine. Their embrace had been passionate and unexpected, and it stole the air from the room.

For a moment, as Link breathed heavily, while they were still wrapped in each other's arms, Rhett's heart swelled. But as Link stared into him, his eyes, now darker, carried the burden of a question Rhett wasn't ready to answer: what now?

Rhett knew his eyes hadn't held the answers Link was looking for in response. He was still searching for them himself. And right now he felt the bitterness of being rejected by the man he'd always loved, in one way or another.  
_____________ 

Had those few minutes ruined his lifelong friendship? His relationship with his business partner and co-creator? The pair had decided long ago that they would be a duo. They rarely used the word "I." What could they do now? It's an understatement to say they worked closely. If Link was this angry and repulsed by him, could they remain friends and business partners? Even if they could move on from this, would it ever be the same?

If it could be the same, did he want it to be?

For the last few days, the questions continued to torment him.

He had done all he could to avoid Link as he sorted through his feelings and the prospect of their future, but he was afraid the crew had begun to notice, and he missed his friend. It was in everyone's best interest to try and tiptoe around this, he thought. If they had a falling out, there were dozens of other people it would impact. Their wives and children. The crew. And nearly a million people who had made Good Mythical Morning a part of their daily routine. 

But as much as they all meant to him, Link was all he could think about right now. All those years together. The many times it was just the two of them on the road. The way all their best ideas became great when they fought and argued and hammered them out. Rhett had never needed anyone else, not really, because Link had always been there. Any other time he had felt uncertain, any time he had faced even a fraction of this kind of rejection, Link comforted him with good advice, an encouraging smile, and assurances that he would never be left alone.

But all of that had been threatened. It was possible that this would be a disaster. That Rhett would lose everyone he had ever loved. That he would be truly and desperately alone.

Was it possible Link was feeling the same way he did right now? Conflicted over where to go from here, but also, somehow, relieved? As though they'd done something that was a long time coming? 

To Rhett, it felt like something inside him, something he'd imprisoned and hidden away long ago, was now free. But a heavier burden had settled on his shoulders and in the pit of his stomach. 

The uncertainty was tearing him apart. He tried kidding with him this morning, thinking he would test Link's reaction. Maybe Link would joke back. Something like, "Yeah, I know you liked the lipstick, too!" and everything would be okay.

But instead he'd been angry.

Rhett tossed himself down onto the office couch. "What have I done?"

As he began to weep, a quick knock on the door startled him. Link let himself into their office, his face set for a difficult conversation, but all of his intentions to be detached and reasoned fell away as he saw his best friend on the couch. The normally towering man looked so small, hunched over on the sofa.

"Rhett? Are you okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback very much appreciated! Chapter three coming soon. :)


	3. Undeniable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Link have been trying to tiptoe around each other. It's time to figure out whether they can remain friends and business partners -- or whether it's possible they both want something more.

"I wasn't really that mad, Rhett... I'm sorry I stormed out like that."

At this, Rhett began sobbing harder, burying his face in his hands.

As he watched his normally cool, self-assured friend reduced in a pool of tears, any remaining resolve of Link's disappeared. I shouldn't have just walked away this morning, he thought. I'm sure I seemed more angry than I really was. But how could I have known? He's the one who was joking around...

"I know you were just kidding, brother," Link added as he sat down next to Rhett on their office couch and placed his hand lightly on his friend's back. The sound of Rhett's muffled weeping slowed into labored breathing.

The color drained from Link's face as he considered that Rhett's current state might not be related to their fight. What if he'd gotten some kind of devastating news?

"Rhett, you've got to say something - I'm going crazy here. Is something else going on? Did something happen?"

"I'm sorry, Link," Rhett managed, turning his body, but not yet his face, toward his friend. "I'm so sorry."

Even as Link breathed a quick sigh of relief, seeing Rhett this way was breaking his heart. He moved his hand down Rhett's arm, gently urging him to look up. "Let's just talk, Rhett. It'll be okay. I probably overreacted anyway --"

"Not about this morning," Rhett interrupted, finally removing his hands from his face and looking up at Link through reddened, watery eyes.

"Well for this morning, too. And for avoiding you. I just didn't know what I could say. It's all my fault." And with that, he broke down again, his shoulders heaving as Link wrapped his arms around them.

Link knew there was nothing he could say -- Rhett could barely speak. Link's chest was pounding uncontrollably as he imagined what could be going through Rhett's mind right now. Was Rhett simply worried about the damage he may have done to their business partnership, or did he have some idea of the damage the last two weeks had done to Link's heart?

This wasn't the time to get those answers. Link had to hold it together for now. Rhett needed him.

Link glanced at the door to ensure he'd closed it as he came in, then eased a still crying Rhett onto his side, wrapping him into an embrace and making the 6'7" man his little spoon.

Rhett's breathing slowly settled, only hitching occasionally, and his body started to relax into Link's arms. 

After nearly an hour lying on the couch, Link decided to broach the subject again. He needed to know what put Rhett in this state, and they still needed to talk about the kiss. The fact that they were spooning in the office only made that matter more urgent.

"Rhett?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you okay?"

Link could feel Rhett's breath catch for a moment, but he replied, "Mhmm, I'm alright now."

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah, I want to. But can we stay like this? I'm not ready to...I mean... I'm not sure I can look you in the eye right now."

Link's heart skipped a beat at this, but he pressed on. "Of course we can. Whatever you need."

Rhett responded by taking Link's right hand into his own and bringing it to his chest, murmuring softly.

Link couldn't help smiling a little, but he was determined to get Rhett talking.

"I think we're going to have to be really honest with each other, Rhett. We can't keep tiptoeing around each other like this. It's not good for us, or work, or anyone."

"I'm scared, man," Rhett replied, his voice barely a whisper.

"Well that makes two of us." After a long pause, Link continued. "What happened while I was gone, Rhett? I swear I'm not angry, okay? But you were picking on me about the episode and an hour later I found you like this."

"I just started thinking about how stupid I was. How much I could have ruined. I'm so sorry, Link. This is all my fault. I can't believe I created such a mess."

"With the kiss?"

Link felt Rhett's body tense, but neither of them moved.

"Yes," Rhett continued, the words coming out in a wave now. "And by not talking about it sooner. And joking about it this morning. I swear I was just trying to ease the tension. I've missed talking to you, actually being your friend, so much. And, oh gosh, Link. I can't deal with losing the one person I've always loved."

"Jessie?"

At this, Rhett sat up, pulling Link along with him and looking deep into his eyes with the pained expression Link knew he'd been hiding as they lay together. 

"No. Well, yes. I'm worried about losing her, too. But no. Link, you're the only one I'm thinking about right now. Do you even want to be around me anymore?"

The words rolled over Link, flooding his body and mind with emotion. Rhett could be talking about saving their business partnership or their lifelong friendship, but his eyes suggested otherwise. They emboldened Link to say the one thing, the undeniable thing, that he'd always known he'd be telling Rhett some day.

"Rhett, I love you, and if you'll have me, I'll never not be around you."

Rhett sunk to the ground, turning on his knees in front of Link, searching his eyes. This time, they held the same answers his did. Link loved him. He would always be there.  

Rhett put his arms around Link's waist, pulling him to the edge of the sofa, and Link once again cupped Rhett's chin in his hand. But this time he leaned down from the couch to kiss Rhett, softly at first, then more passionately, opening his mouth to allow Rhett's eager tongue to dance over his. He could feel Rhett smiling as they pulled away from each other.

"So you weren't mad?" Rhett teased, the light that Link had always loved about him returning to his eyes.

Link smiled, "You know I hate having to initiate a first kiss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments and feedback are very much appreciated! They make my day <3
> 
> (In case you haven't heard it, I got the inspiration for the end of the chapter from the "Girls" Ear Biscuits episode about the girls they dated as kids, when Link said initiating a first kiss is still the scariest thing he can imagine doing.)


End file.
